Zero Minecraft
by Chaosrunepownage
Summary: Zero is taken into Minecraft as the 'Steve' of a fan. AU compared with my other stories, as Claw and Mel never show up. Mild shipping because of friends. I do not own the characters besides the two humans and Buddy.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: I know what you're thinking, "Oh jeez, another Megaman/Minecraft crossover…" Yes, I know I've already done this with a different character but I love Megaman and Minecraft so much! Can't a writer have their insane dreams?

Zero Minecraft

"You're improving Charlot, but I'm still the black belt here. Plus many of my favorite characters wield swords."

"I have no idea how you can use a cardboard sword so well Arceus!"

"Calvin and Ethan were once my friends and very good practice. Add Tae-Kwon-Do and I might as well be one with the sword. You still did pretty well; and I expected nothing less from the dungeon master that got me into D&D!"

"Thanks… Oh crap! I forgot about Grayson going to his friend's party! Well, looks like I should get going now."

"That's okay! We can continue this story later. Bye!"

A teenage girl stood outside in the sunlight with a loose ponytail blowing in the breeze. She waved goodbye to her friend and then went in her house. There a black-and-white cat rushed to greet her.

"Agh! Buddy! Stop getting underfoot for once! It's not like I've been gone for ten years!"

"Meow."

"Good idea! Testing out the Epic Portals mod right after a good LARP session. That's why you're my favorite animal."

The long-haired burnette went to her computer and pulled up the Minecraft website and began to load her favorite survival-mode world.

-()-

Another boring day of paperwork awaited the world-famous Zero. Even the skies showed the dull mood of the day by being covered in clouds and raining. It had been about a week after the force metal incidents, and not a single threat appeared. Some enjoyed the peace, but others didn't. With a knock, an azure Reploid walked in.

"Hey X, what brings you here?"

"Figured that paperwork on a rainy day would be dull without some excitement."

"Is that why Axl's right behind you with a bucket of white paint?"

"Gah! Axl!"

"Hehe, your face was priceless!"

"Great, so now I have to clean myself again."

"Never turn your back on Axl… Even when it's nowhere near April Fool's Day!" The ginger teenager then darted off to his next prank to pull. Gloomy days always needed a mischievous hunter around.

"Anyway, I wanted to give you some company."

"Heheh, still worried about me with the whole Spider and not trusting you business?"

"Well, yeah… It's my job to worry about you since you obviously can't worry."

-()-

"Alright, I have thirty-two obsidian blocks… My second lucky number should do it for an awesome portal!"

"Meow."

"This is going to be so cool! Now for the flint and steel…"

-()-

Suddenly, purple goo enveloped Zero, and he disappeared after a few seconds without a trace.

"What the…? Axl, you better not be pulling any more tricks…"

-()-

_Ugh. Where am I?_ The crimson hunter found himself in a completely different world. Everything was heavily pixilated, including him, and formed into sharp blocks. _What is going on with this world? _The warrior tried to move, but found that he couldn't. It felt like he was trapped in thick glass that had hardened around him. The biggest surprise then came. A face appeared in the hunter's mind that looked eerily like Iris', down to the smallest detail. The only difference is that this girl had an adolescent look to her features and blue eyes with large, irregular pupils and a bit of hazel in the corner of the left eye. Heterochromia and coloboma conditions in the same eye. Upon seeing the blonde warrior, those eyes opened wide with shock.

"Wh-what…? I-is it really…?" Asked both entities at the same time. A brief moment of silence later, the girl spoke up.

"A-are you Z-Zero…?"

"Err, yes… How do you know me?"

The girl then flew into insane ecstasy. Not only is her hero here, but in one of her favorite games, Minecraft. The crimson hunter was clearly confused. He had no idea where he is, who this girl is and why he can't move. After a while, the girl finally calmed down enough to comprehend speech again.

"You look a lot like someone I knew…"

"Yes, I know. Iris."

"How do you know so much about me?"

"In this world, universe or timey-stuff, you're a hero of a game series starring what I assume are your two closest friends, X, Axl and yourself." The girl hid a smile as best she could. _So my hypothesis is correct after all! Wow, I HAVE to be asleep or something…_

"Well, I've heard more insane logic before… Any idea where I am?"

With a giggle, the girl responded, "Minecraftia, in my 1337 world. Things are quite different here if you couldn't tell."

"You can say that again. By the way, what should I call you?"

"My friends call me Arceus since I HATE my real name but you're special… Gah! Too much fan girl-ism to think straight!"

"If you respect me as much as you say you do, I suppose we can be friends soon enough."

"Then I guess Arceus will work! Hooray!"

Another session of squeals and helpless flailing later…

"Any way that I can move?"

"Oh jeez, sorry about that! This might be a weird thing for you to grasp, but right now you're in a game and… Oh balls to it! It's too hard to explain, just showing you is easier."

Arceus pressed the 'w' key, and Zero moved forward.

"So I can only move and interact with the world when you want me to?"

"Yeah. This might get really weird but don't worry. I'm pretty good at playing Minecraft. I guess somehow this giant Nether portal pulled you into my time and universe."

"Until we get a bunch of flying squids, I've been in more nonsensical situations."

"You've obviously never heard of Minecraft before. Look to your right."

"Good gracious, some flying squid!"

"There are two things Minecraft is famous for: its monsters and its glitches."

"Wonderful. Sure beats the hell out of paperwork though."

"ANYTHING beats paperwork/schoolwork in my world."


	2. Chapter 2

_So here I am, trapped in a game at a fan's mercy. Lovely._

"Something bothering you Zero?"

"No, nothing. So what is this whole game about?"

"That's where I like this game best; it's two games in one. On the one hand, it's a game about survival and on the other it's about insane builds."

"Care to show me?"

"I'll save my favorite part for last, building. Get ready for some crazy video game logic!"

Zero then found himself punching down a blocky tree. As each block broke, a smaller, hovering version of it landed on the ground to be picked up.

"Punching trees? That's not so crazy…"

"Just wait for a cave or nighttime."

After getting enough wood blocks, Arceus guided the blonde to home base. Since this world had been around a while, the base was quite impressive. It is situated amongst some sheer bluffs with a tall pillar of cobblestone on top of one of the hills to serve as a landmark. The main house is what caught Zero's attention though.

"So your house in this world is a giant me?"

With a giggle and slight blush, the girl responded, "Yes. I know all of this seems crazy, but to most people's standards I'm pretty crazy."

"Well you did a pretty good job. If I was in eight bits, I'm pretty sure that's what I'd look like."

"Gah! Nerd overload!"

Yet another session of going plain crazy later…

"The sun appears to be setting."

"This is where things get interesting." The burnette smirked, still blushing heavily.

Creatures began appearing outside of the house in the darkened areas. Some were standard, cliché enemies like skeletons, zombies and spiders while others were strange, like the tall black humanoids and green cactus-like creatures.

"Here we have Minecraft's most famous monster, the Creeper, or as many on the internet describe them as, green exploding willies."

"I never knew so many had their minds in the gutter in this time."

"As I like to say, everyone's got something really weird about them. For me, it's my Asperger's, for many that I know and don't know it's always wanting something to be dirty. Anyway, those tall black humanoids are Endermen. They're annoying and move around blocks, but pretty much harmless as long as you don't look at them directly or have a two-block high ceiling."

"Okay then. I can see why some of these creatures can be considered odd."

"Some of the more annoying enemies live in underground features. Cave spiders have poison and Silverfish multiply. Even though they do exist in reality, a good pixelization makes them seem otherworldly. Now I want to show you my favorite part of Minecraft: creative mode."

With a press of 'Esc', the entire world froze. The blocky warrior didn't expect this, but didn't mind. Those Creepers loomed a bit to close for comfort anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

When time resumed, the world was completely different. For one thing, it was flat, totally flat and featureless, unless someone counted the giant statues all around as features.

"Welcome to Nerd Land! This is where I like to go crazy into fandom."

"These sculptures are huge! Why do you do this?"

"Because the best way to honor a game hero is in another game. Or I might just be crazy like everyone says I am."

"Just from this one point I can see four different sculptures of me."

"I think I'm up to twenty of you alone, heh… As they say, go big or go home!"

"Starting to wonder at what point does fandom cross over into inanity."

"You should see some of what other people do. I'm average at best at building and have no idea how redstone works."

"Redstone? Is that a game mechanic or something?"

"Yeah. Anyway, let me show you all the crazy stuff I can."

Statues and pixel arts of all shapes and sizes were scattered around the flat landscape. Most of the stuff was from various games, including some of Arceus' fan characters. Some villages were dotted around, each one getting a vastly different look from the standard village since Arceus thought wood and cobblestone were too boring for this world.

-()-

"Massssster Herobrine, we've found the sssssource of the dimenssssional rift. It'sssss another robot."

"Any preliminary information on this invader?"

"They sssssseem much sssssstronger than the first one. Other than that, nothing but a very intimidating manner. Who knew that girly could be ssssssssso awesssssome?"

"Hm. We will need more strategy on this capture. Any sign of Player gods interfering?"

"No, it ssssssssseems that the red one ISSSSS the Player god."

"Convenient. Prepare the cave units. Sooner or later they must venture into the darkness."

-()-

"The sun's setting."

"Nothing to fear in this world, I always have it set on peaceful. Creepers and giant building projects don't really go hand-in-hand. I have to leave for a while now."

Time froze once more, this time it seemed like ages.


	4. Chapter 4

Time resumed on an icy plain.

"Here is the Sonic survival world. I like it because of snow."

"There certainly is a lot of it around."

"What can I say? Even pixelated snow is better than nothing. With the way global warming is going on, I doubt that I'll ever be able to build another snow creature… So I build in snow here."

"That would explain all the giant snow things."

"Hissssss…"

Instinctively, Arceus and Zero spun around and sliced at the Creeper about to explode. Thanks to Zero's might, it was cleaved in half before it could explode.

"Must've missed that one last time, oh well. Let's go exploring the cave I just found yesterday!"

They wandered into the dark abyss of the cave, planting torches around to prevent monster spawns. The typical zombies, skeletons and Creepers tried to halt their progress, but each one was a one-slash kill. The area opened up where many caves met, and the area was overcrowded with monsters that seemed like they were in a formation. Organized or not, they were too easy for the lightning-quick duo.

-()-

"Sir, the mobs are useless against the intruder!"

"Something that can one-shot my minions? Impossible! Even with enchanting!"

"Yes, one swipe spells disaster. The new Player god seems to wield a green sword of energy. It disintegrates the target instantly."

"Maybe we have finally found a worthy foe…"

"It appears so, master Herobrine."

-()-

"Creepers aren't nearly as tough as you said."

"Minecraft Steves aren't nearly as powerful as you."

"Touché."

The caves lead all the way down to the lava layer, famous for hiding the most precious resource: diamonds. There was also a skeleton dungeon that was easily conquered, surprisingly without a single chest in the area. Not a major issue, but a mild annoyance. An eerie 1X2 tunnel lead out of the cave and seemed to go on forever.

"That doesn't look natural."

"I thought those stories were all false!"  
"What stories?"

"A frightening monster named Herobrine. They appear to have the same skills and deadly power of a player's character and are said to stalk them until a good opportunity to go in for the kill."

"Eh, I've beaten creepier foes. This should be easy!"

The tunnel lead to a warped land that looked almost like the fabled Far Lands, but this area was only a few chunks in the middle of normal land. A cottage of obsidian sat at the very top.

"That must be this Herobrine's home."

"Hold on a minute, I want to get my camera out. I want to show that you killed the infamous Herobrine!"

"Sure thing."

"All right, and let's go!"

The pair climbed up the jagged and broken terrain, battling every mob that ever existed, including the humans that were in a very early version of Minecraft. Each one fell as easily as the next with only one swipe. At the cottage stood the white-eyed monster himself, Herobrine.

"Today is the day that we end the tyranny of Herobrine. With Zero at my side, there is only one ticket out of this. Death! Come at me spirit!"

"You don't know what you're doing, Player."

Herobrine let Zero get in the first slash, to show that he couldn't be hurt. The only problem is that he was, and greatly. That energy sword did twenty hearts of damage! Herobrine began to blink around the place, dropping lava and TNT about. They seemed to have no effect on the red invader. Eighty hearts down, Herobrine knew he could only take one more hit. Whoever this was, they certainly proved their point. Something about those merciless pixel eyes was very alluring. Wait, what? Someone just about to kill him looked good? Something must be going weird from being damaged so much…

"Stop, I beg you…"

"Why should we?"

"I… I love you…"

"WHAT?" Both human and robot were shocked.

"No one's ever gotten the best of me… And that's pretty hot…"

"Are you okay…?"

"No, I'm one slash away from death but that doesn't matter… I finally met someone better than me…"

"Let's get out of here!"

"Agreed!"

With a world-hop, Zero ended up in a blue house filled with wolves.

"Whew. At least we got that crazy crap on camera!"

"Speak for yourself there! I thought this guy was a criminal mastermind, not some teleporting romantic!"

"I did too, but then again, until today I thought he was only a prank that trolls pull on noobs!"

"Woof!"

"Hmm… I think I might have figured out a way to get you home."

"What is that?"

"Woof!" Wolves then dog-pile Zero and begin the epic face-lick.

"Agh! Get them off!"

"Ok what is going on with Minecraft today?"

"I don't care, just get them off!"

"Sit you crazy wolves!"

The wolves sat back down in their wolfhouse, and continued barking as normal.

"If a giant Nether portal pulls things into Minecraft, then maybe a giant Aether portal will allow them back."

"Okay…"

"Let me get some glowstone quickly…"

A time-freeze later, and Zero had thirty-two of some kind of glowing stone material.

"I assume this is glowstone?"

"Yes. We'll build a big Aether portal and see what happens."

Out in the middle of the flat plains stood a giant Aether portal, built to the same dimensions as the Nether portal.

"Going so soon robot-poo?"

"How did you get here so fast?"

"Hehehehe! They say love knows no bounds…"

"Quick! Into the portal!"

With no objections, Zero leapt into the portal.

"Aww, did you have to do that cruel Player-god?"

"Eww! Get away from my hero!"

-()-

Glowing slightly, Zero stepped back onto familiar turf. The briefing room of Maverick Hunters Headquarters. Axl, Signas and X were in there, discussing some kind of mission. As soon as X spotted Zero, he ran up with incredible speed for a full-on glomp.

"Oof! X!"

"You're-back-I-was-so-scared-you-were-gone-forever-and-I-would-be-forever-alone-no-offence-Axl!"

"Slow down and relax already!"

"And you guys say I'm the childish one…"

"Sorry… It's just so good to have you back again Zero!"

"Umm, how long was I gone?"

"Just short of four days."

_Time must move much slower in that world, _Zero thought.

Signas helped Zero and X up to their feet, and Axl smiled deviously.

"What are you plotting now?"

"My best prank EVER!"

"Whatever it is, do it on X because I just got back from an alternate dimension and killed their version of Sigma."

"Hehe, I already wanted to pull it on X!"

With that, Axl ran off to whatever devious place to sketch out his "best prank ever." X clung to Zero's side, not wanting him to ever leave again. The crimson hunter was too busy thinking about how uncannily close the girl of Minecraft looked to Iris to notice. Signas just snickered at X's unusual behavior and asked for some popcorn to enjoy watching the soap opera unfold.


End file.
